Yūri Sakaki
This is the manga version of Yūri. For the anime character, see here. Yūri 'is one of main characters in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga) series. He is one of four personalities residing within Yūya Sakaki. Appearance Yūri's appearance is similar with his original counterpart, he has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is two-toned, in his case being uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. His outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. Like his other personality, when in control of Yūya's body, his clothes stays the same for exception of his two-part red and purple cape that was replaced with Yūya's cloak. Personality Yūri's character is almost a total opposite of his original counterpart. Yūri is on friendly terms with Yūya, Yūto, and especially Yūgo. While he still retain his cruel and fierce side, he has a justified reason for being so. Believing that every people are carrying darkness inside their heart, Yūri is very perceptive in seeing through lies. Despite being the politest (referring to himself as "僕" (Boku), and using "です" (~desu), "ます" (~masu) or other polite forms of speaking in his speech), Yūri always speaks in direct emotional way without a care of how others feel and he is fully aware of how his words would impact them. When he is extremely angered, he even dropped his politeness altogether and instead speaks in the same delinquent manner as Yūgo. He is also quite a narcissist, considering himself as handsome after seeing Yuzu's fondness for handsome guys and assumed she would be interested in him for being one. Like Yūto and Yūgo, Yūri cares for Yūya and protective of him, though his level of protectiveness goes farther to the point he would mercilessly punish anyone who harms or deceive Yūya in anyway regardless of the reason. History '''Past Based on Yūgo's reminiscence, Yūri has been close friends with Yūya, Yūgo, and Yūto since childhood.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" However, during an incident known as World Illusion, Yūri somehow shared a body with Yūya, Yūgo, and Yūto and they were sent 20 years into the past by Yūya's father, Yūshō Sakaki.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 015: "Zero!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 016: "Swinging Pendulum!" The incident also somehow made Yūya lost his memories about them and instead believed that he was suffering a quadruple personality disorder. Together with Yūgo and Yūto, they went along with Yūya's belief and became his three other personalities while erasing all of Yūya's scattered memories about them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" The exact reason they were doing this is not yet revealed, but they deemed the incident that happened before would only bring pain and sadness to Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Erasing Yūya's Memories riding inside Yūya's mind.]] Yūri first appeared along side Yūgo, riding on the back of the latter's D-Wheel, touring inside Yūya's mind. He told Yūgo that if they didn't go back immediately, Yūya might started to become suspicious, but Yūgo assured him that he already entrusted the matter to Yūto to make a cover up for them. They then stopped when they spotted a shard of broken glass that Yūgo picked up and stated it might be a fragment of his memories. Yūri questioned was Yūgo thinking of wanting Yūya to remember him. Yūgo denied this, reminding that if he wishes so then he won't purposely erased Yūya's memories. Yūri then reminded him that it's better for their memories to remain disappear inside Yūya, to which Yūgo replied that he understood since there's only sadness if Yūya remember it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Yūri vs. Sora to Duel Sora.|left]] Deeming Yūya was too kind as he saw him starting to falter after hearing Sora's story about his younger sister, Yūri decided to take matters into his own hands by forcefully switched place with Yūya in the middle of his Duel against Sora, stating that it would be appropriate for Sora's Fusion Deck to face his own Fusion Deck, and he himself felt that Sora reeks of vulgar scum. Yūri warned Sora that he wasn't as soft as Yūya did, much to the latter's protest from the inside. Surprised at Yūya's sudden change of attitude (not knowing about his split personalities), Sora tried to reason with Yūri by once again bringing up his sick younger sister, but Yūri coldly shouted at Sora that he could just go to hell with his younger sister because it has nothing to do with him, showing he doesn't care a slightest bit about it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 008: "Sora's Hospitality" " and "Ballad".]] Yūri first got an Action Card by using his whip and then used magic card "Pendulum Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Chimerafflesia" by using "Entermate Barracuda" and "Entermate Ballad" as the Fusion Materials. Sora tried to counter its effect by using his magic card, but Yūri countered it with the Action Card that he got. Sora cried out about his sister, but Yūri once again reminded him that it has nothing to do with him and declared whatever the reason is, he won't forgive anyone who hurt Yūya as he ruthlessly attacked Sora. This worried Yūya who told him that he has gone too far, but Yūri revealed that everything Sora has said was nothing but a lie, pointing out the fact that Sora was talking nonstop about his sob story is the proof of his lie. Yūri then taunted Sora that he will give him terror for being a bad boy. Furious and realised there was no point in continuing his facade any longer, Sora confirmed that everything he said was indeed a lie as Yūri ripped the photo that Yūya picked earlier. "'s monster effect.]] Yūri tried to get an Action Card, but got into another trap as Sora revealed that the photo he had ripped was the switch to that trap. Yūri tried to destroy the Action Card using his own, but the moment he destroyed it, Sora activated its effect to draw cards and countered attack by using the Pendulum prototype cards Reiji gave to him, summoning "Edge Imp Cotton Eater", shocking Yūri and Yūya. Sora activated his monster's effect to reduce Yūri's LP to 1600. The pain from the shockwave made Yūri realized that something was wrong. He then noticed Yuzu and wondered who she is. Yūya answered that she is his manager, and Yūri then wondered if she has interest in him, to which Yūya immediately denied. They were interrupted by Sora who performed another Fusion Summon that reduce his LP to 100. to take over the Duel.]] Yūri felt that the damage impact shook his brain, something that wasn't normal if the damage setting was in half and suspected Sora had done something. Sora revealed that he had tripled the Solid Vision damage in their Action Field, which explains Yūri's injuries. Seeing Yūri's injuries, Yūya asked Yūri to switch back with him, but Yūri was worried that even if they switch place now there's no guarantee Yūya could even stand in his body's current condition, and he blamed himself that their LP has been reduced so much. However, Yūya assured Yūri that if he wasn't there, he wouldn't have known of Sora's true colour, and there was something he wants to tell to Sora. Yūri looked at Yuzu and thought she may got sad if a handsome guy gone, to which Yūya retorted that she would be okay. Finally relented, Yūri allowed Yūya to be in control once again, entrusting the Duel to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 009: "Fusion VS Fusion" Yūgo vs. Ren After successfully escaped from LC and back to their hideout, Yūto told Yūri and Yūgo who noticed something about Yuzu, that Yūya has yet to noticed it because his memories are confused, worrying Yūri who asked how it could happened. Yūto shifted the the subject to Yūya's current condition. Yūri apologized, blaming himself for the damage Yūya took even though he was with him. Yūgo tried to assure that it wasn't his fault because Sora was a strong opponent, but Yūri instead told him to stop because being pitied by Yūgo only gave opposite effect to him, causing a one-sided argument that stopped by Yūto. Yūri then noticed electricity started to appear from the cables and realized that someone was hacking them through Yūya's Duel Disk. Yūto told them to quickly take off the Duel Disk from Yūya, but Yūri revealed it was already too late because someone has already entered into Yūya's mind to get access to his memories. Yūgo volunteered to go and handle the intruder, followed by Yūri who also volunteered, but Yūgo told him not to because Yūri was still injured and to just leave everything to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Once Yūgo left, Yūto expressed his worry since Yūgo was easy to be angered, worries that Yūri also shared. But Yūri assured Yūto that Yūgo's skill in riding D-Wheel is top-notch, so he'll find the intruder soon. However, their worries resurfaced when Yūya weakly uttered Yūgo's name, indicating something has happened to Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" This urged Yūri and Yūto to go inside Yūya's mind to see what was happening and found Yūgo losing against the intruder, Ren.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!" After Yūgo managed to barely defeat Ren in the depths of Yūya's memories, he and Yūto approached Yūgo just as Ren made his escape. Hearing that Yūgo was able to win with Yūya's help, Yūri told Yūgo that he must thank Yūya later. The impact of Yūgo and Ren's duel caused Yūya's memories to resurfaced, including a memory that they deemed too painful for Yūya to remember, so they have "Clear Wing" to destroy the memory. However, the pulse inside Yūya that Ren called "The Adam Factor" is still present. Yūgo revealed that Ren was not an ordinary intruder since he knew of World Illusion, something that Yūri noted they must not ignore.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Duel Against Reiji Near the end of the day, Yūya regained his consciousness with difficulty remembering what happened to him. Yūri and Yūto helped Yūya remembered of his Duel against Sora and what happened afterwards with Ren when he was asleep. Yūri also revealed that they felt an enormous pulse inside him called the "Adam Factor" that Ren mentioned before and they didn't know what it is either. Yūya suddenly noticed something and checked his computer. Realising that Reiji will come, Yūya asked Yūri and Yūto to disappear for a moment. Understanding what he meant, Yūri and Yūto conceded to his request.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 014: "The Land of Beginning" Yūri then appeared again during Yūya's duel against Reiji, being asked by Yūya to assist him together with Yūto when he was cornered. Have been wanting to Duel Reiji, Yūri was more than willing to assist him. On his turn, Yūri used the card "Dowsing Fusion" to use "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" in the graveyard to summon Fusion Pendulum monster and his ace monster, "Starve Venemy Dragon".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 016: "Swinging Pendulum!" Yūri activated "Starve Venemy's" effect to negate Reiji's "Zero Maxwell's" effect and reduced 500 point of its ATK and then inflicted 500 damage to Reiji. He then attacked "Zero Maxwell" using "Starve Venemy" and "Dark Anthelion", but Reiji activated his trap card to negate its destruction, though still received battle damage. Even though he actually still wanted to Duel more with Reiji, Yūya has something that he wished to tell him, so Yūri ended his turn by setting one card and then switched place with Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 017: "Another Fact!" Abilities Yūri is athletic and acrobatic like Yūya and Yūto. Compared to the other two, he has exceptionally strong tolerance for pain, being able to remain standing while enduring severe pain from the damage impact from the tripled damage of Solid Vision's damage setting that's supposed to be enough to make normal person collapse. Like Yūya, he is able to manipulate Solid Vision system at will, though not as much as Yūya does with his magic tricks, pigeon, and paper plane. In his case, he is able to manifest a thorn whip to take an Action Card that is faraway from him and at the same time preventing his opponent from getting the Action Card. Like Yūto and Yūgo, due to unknown connection between him and Yūya, he is able to appear and manifest himself as a spirit that only Yūya can see and hear. Deck Like his original counterpart, Yūri uses "Predator Plants" Deck that focuses on Fusion Summoning. Like his counterparts, his deck is influenced by Yuya's deck and their decks influenced Yuya's deck. So he has "Pendulum Fusion". Predator Plants Duels Trivia * Unlike his original counterpart who put his palms together when performing Fusion Summon, Yūri covered his right fist with his left hand when performing Fusion Summon. References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters